Lovin' Forty
by MayaLala
Summary: Jess finds the perfect dress to wear on her date at her friend's vintage dress shop but will Ada throw a curveball on her growing relationship with Nick? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is actually a companion piece...it goes with my other ongoing story right now _I Remember You. _I wrote this little diddy for my friend Ada over at allaboutnewgirl and her beautiful fanfic guides she makes for followers. Thank you Ada and Cemre!**

Ada opened her shop three years ago today on the corner of Vine and Kensington. The sign above the door she hand painted herself _Lovin' Forty_ which was how she felt about the 1940's. Her shop was vintage clothes from the forties to sixties.

Her clientele ranged from young hipsters to a few studios that shopped for costumes to re-create on their shows. She kept a box with names and phone numbers of certain pieces to look for. Currently a costume designer she knew was looking for a fur short jacket with matching hat as well as any shoes in shades of blue.

Also in her box were regular customers that came in who maybe had a party to go to or just adored certain styles and cuts.

One of her customers had actually become a friend. They would lunch together sometimes or have cocktails at Happy Hour. She was a teacher and funny and had great style.

They had met in the store and struck up a conversation about a dress she had hanging on the wall at the time that reminded both of them of a greyhound dog. Jess had tried it on and it looked fantastic on her but she had nowhere to where it too. Both of them immediately began making up stories about a dashing young man that would pick her up in a vintage Jaguar and take her for cocktails at the club followed by dinner at a steakhouse and dancing at someplace called The Cabana or The Moonlight Lounge.

After that day, they started meeting up to go shopping on Saturday mornings at the flea market looking for quirky wall hangings of watercolored flowers or birdcages. Jess was a lot like Ada in taste and because of that, she always called her when something special came through the store.

Today was just one of those days.

When she returned from a dinner break across the street, there was an older woman standing by the door with a garment bag and a box. She was probably in her seventies and wore yellow cotton pants, a blouse with flamingos on it and had big boxy glasses. It wasn't uncommon for Ada to deal with older customers as they were usually cleaning out their garages and didn't want to simply throw out a special dress they had because it usually meant something to them.

"Hi there, how are you today" Ada asked her as she stuck the key in the door, opening it for both of them.

"I'm good."

"Great, you have some stuff to show me today?"

"I do actually. They were from my mother's house that we are cleaning out right now."

"Let me set some things down and I will be with you in just a moment."

"Ok, take your time."

"Do you want a cup of tea? I was gonna have one myself."

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Ada hung up her coat and set her bags aside before starting the kettle and coming back in.

The woman had opened the garment bag and took out three dresses hanging on cloth hangers.

"Oh, these are beautiful" Ada said upon touching the sleeves of a green and black diamond dress with a wrap around necktie.

"Yeah, they belonged to my mother and she was really into clothes."

Ada pulled them apart and hung them on existing hooks on the wall. She knew immediately who would want each piece. She took a picture of the peacock colored dress and immediately texted it to Jess with a question mark.

"My friend looks so pretty in blue and absolutely loves this time period. I thought I would send her a picture and see if she was interested. I personally would love to put these up for sale for you. I charge 30% commission and I guarantee with this quality, they will be gone by this weekend."

"Wow, that is so easy."

"Well, your Mom had good taste and that carries through the years."

Her phone chimed back a text from Jess.

_Did you know I have a date tomorrow night? _

_No, I didn't. _

_Well, that dress is so pretty. I have no idea what we're doing but I'm with him right now eating burgers, fries and milkshakes at a diner so seriously, I'm hoping that dress will actually fit me._

_I will hold it for you. Come by in the morning and try it on._

_OK, see you then._

Jess and Ada met up at a market down the street from Ada's shop. They both ordered a cup of tea and walked aimlessly down the aisles perusing hand made soaps and magazines on yoga.

"How was your date last night?"

"It was really good actually. He is a pretty funny guy and ugh, well really good looking and nice."

"How did you meet him?"

"That's a funny story. I met him at a bar when I was still in college. Then a few years later I saw him at the same bar and gave him my phone number. He never called."

"No way, and you went out with him last night?"

"Well, then we sat next to eachother at a wedding after that but by then I was with my ex-boyfriend and I think we probably would have gotten together that night if it wasn't for Spencer."

"Finally, last week, I ran into him again at the bar. This time he asked me out."

"Wow, that is pretty cute."

"It is, isn't it?"

"So how did last night go?"

"Well, it was good. Really really good."

"You two are going out again tonight?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Well, lets head over to the shop and see if the dress fits."

"I hope it does because I have nothing else to wear tonight."

**If you wanna find out what happens on the date, you'll have to read I Remember You. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ada grabbed the mail as she unlocked the door to her shop. Jess followed her in and plopped down on a comfy chair near the front desk. She looked around at the walls that showcased full length gowns and wedding dresses hanging up like paintings. There were hat racks with blue velvet brimmed pieces and tiny black ones with mesh veils in every corner.

"Ok Jess, this is it" Ada said as she held up the dress she had saved for Jess.

"Oh wow Ada, that is so nice," she said as she touched the fabric of the skirt hearing the crinkle of the raw silk. "Oh my gosh, this is much nicer than I pictured it."

"Well, I think it would look really good on you. Go try it on."

"Alright, here's hoping" Jess said as she went behind the changing room curtains.

Ada turned on some music and sat down at her desk to open her mail. She filed through each piece and noticed one had not been typed. It was from her Aunt in Greece. Excitedly, she opened the letter with a hurried gesture anxious to read it.

_Dear Ada,_

_I was so excited to receive your beautiful card. Nobody seems to write letters anymore. Gone are the days of beautiful stationary and postcards. _

_In regards to your question, of course you can stay here for the summer. I would love it. This house has felt so big since the boys left and it would be nice to have some female companionship. The course you will be taking sounds exciting, and I will want to hear about it everyday. _

_Email me your flight details and we can arrange pick up then. This will be so much fun Ada, I cannot wait._

_Andio, Auntie Katerina_

Ada squeeled in delight.

"What's up" yelled Jess from the dressing room.

"My Aunt in Greece is going to let me stay with her this summer."

"What do you mean?"

"I am taking a course at the University near her house on the history of European clothing designs. It's through their Anthropology department and it is actually one of the few places in the world that teaches classes on this subject."

Jess came out of the dressing room wearing the blue dress Ada had put aside for her. She walked over and turned so her friend could pull the zipper up.

They both walked over to the three mirrors in the corner to see how well it fit.

"Wow Jess, that looks like it was made for you."

"I know, it does. Usually I have to take them in somewhere but this is pretty nice."

They both stared at bits and pieces of the box neckline, the pleated skirt, the embroidered hemline. The cerulean blue raw silk was high quality and Jess knew Ada could get a small fortune for this amongst her other customers.

"Ada, how much for this dress because I really feel you should save this for maybe your studio clients...this is almost too nice."

"No way Jess, I sold the other two dresses with just a few emails and made quite a profit. I gave the woman $85 for this dress. How about that is what you pay me. I don't mind. Really. The other two were evening gowns. I made plenty of money for a few emails and texts."

"Hmmm, well, I will need to think of a special way to thank you because this dress is amazing."

"Yes, I especially like the way it shows off your chest. It needs no jewelry except maybe some earrings. The bottom embroidery looks hand done."

Ada picked up the hem of the short skirt and showed Jess the knot marks of a hand sewer. "It really is a very impressive piece. I think that maybe she made them herself or knew someone because her daughter said that she did do some sewing occasionally but they didn't live a rich life or anything. It was simply her Mom's passion to wear nice clothes."

"Well, I will wear it with pride tonight."

"Yeah, where are you guys going?"

"Well, he mentioned dinner, that is all I know."

Ada could see the sparkle in her friends' eyes. Jess deserved to be treated nicely from a guy for once. She had heard the stories and knew that Jess was cautious but also optimistic about love.

"Tell me more about Greece Ada" Jess said as she twirled in a circle with the dress on.

"Oh yeah, well, I signed up for this class in Greece and it starts in two weeks. My Aunt happens to live in the town where the University is."

"But what about the shop?" Jess said sadly.

"Oh, my mother said she would watch it. She just retired and is feeling kind of bored."

"Your Mom has worked here before hasn't she?" Jess remembered the small framed woman with almosd shaped brown eyes. Her skin was dark but clear. She wore a pristine white dress the day Jess met her with matching white heels, her hair pulled back into a chignon.

"Yeah, I think you've met her?"

"I did, she hemmed a dress for me."

"She is a fantastic seamstress. Her and my Aunt grew up making extra money by sewing clothes for neighbors and friends."

"So your Mom will watch the shop and you're off to study clothes? Wow, that sounds like so much fun."

"It is. I am excited. I have a lot to do now as I have to lay out all of my clients for my Mom, buy my plane ticket and pack my bags."

Jess said encouragingly "You can do all that in two weeks, right? Hey, why don't I get out of your hair so you can get started."

Jess turned so Ada could unzip her dress. Walking back into the dressing room Jess said out loud "Greece, such a pretty place."

Ada returned to her desk and sat in her chair. She looked over at Jess' bags and her ballerina flats near the changing room and remembered a conversation they had not too long ago.

"Well_ now that Spencer and I are broken up, I am free as a bird. I can do anything I want. I can take painting classes every night, I can eat nothing but cake and gain 50 pounds or I could travel the world on a motorcycle."_

The memory inspired Ada. "Jess?"

"Yeah Ada?"

"What are you doing for the summer?"

"Nothing really. I need to find an apartment soon as my friends' roommates drive me crazy. They're all stick thin and mean because honestly, they need to eat some actual food."

"So school gets out soon, right?"

"Yeah, it does, next week actually" said Jess as she came out of the dressing room holding the vintage dress on a hanger now and walking back to the desk.

"Well, why don't you come over to Greece with me?"

Jess stopped in front of her desk a bit speechless. She mentally ran through her savings account, her boxes already in storage. She thought of vespas, greek yogurt, felafal.

"Wow Ada, that is something to really think about."

"You ought to because I know my Aunt would love you. I know she would. My course will take up my days but we would have weekends and evenings together. Katerina's house is so beautiful. She has a huge garden and goats and you can see the sea from her living room."

"You don't have to convince me anymore than that. It sounds incredible." But Jess smiled at her friend with somewhat sad eyes.

"What's the matter Jess? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I am truly touched by the offer."

"Then why do you look so sad."

"This is going to sound horribly girly Ada but last night, I had the best date of my life."

"Ah, I got so caught up in my own excitement, I forgot about that."

"Well, it's only been one date but it was just so easy and when he kissed me, I literally forgot to breathe and then almost choked for air when he pulled away."

"I guess that is why they call it breathtaking."

"Yeah, it was a wowzer kind of kiss. The kind of kiss that requires me to be wearing just the write undergarments tonight, if you know what I mean" Jess said as she exaggerated a wink.

Ada laughed knowing exactly what Jess meant. "The kind of date where you have to shave parts of your body that don't always get the special treatment."

"That's right, you're getting it" said Jess laughing with her head thrown backwards.

"Well, I am getting excited for your date now."

"Well, I am getting excited about Greece now" said Jess.

"The offer is on the table Jess. Think about it. I will understand either way."

"OK, yeah, I will really think about it. I have never been to Europe."

**This story is a companion piece with I Remember You. If you want to know what happens on her date...this is where you might want to catch up!**

**Oh and for that GUEST that PM'd me to tell me what a piece of shit this is and that I can't write "obviosly" I would just like to say...have you seen my baby farm animal checks?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spoiler of Chapter 8 of _I Remember You..._**

"Hello"

"Hey Ada, it's Jess."

"Hey Jess, how was your date last night?"

"It never happened. I blew it. My car wouldn't start, my hair got all messed up, a bird the size of a dinosaur crapped on my dress."

"What? Are you serious?" Ada said shocked.

"Yep, it was awful Ada. It was an awful night. I cried so long and so hard that my eyes hurt today and I feel like I have a hangover."

"Jess, that sounds awful. Do you wanna go have some coffee together and talk about it?"

"No, I don't. But it is why I am calling."

"What do you mean?"

"I have been thinking about your offer to come to Greece."

"Yeah, I just bought my ticket this morning actually."

"Cool, well, lets buy another one then. I'm coming."

"You are! Oh my god Jess. That is so wonderful! I am so excited."

"Are you sure it is OK? It is a lot to ask of your Aunt and I don't want to be in the way."

"No, I am positive she will be happy to have you. She has a huge house that has been in our family for hundreds of years. There are tons of rooms and it is so beautiful there."

"As long as I am not putting anyone out. I would be happy to pay her rent or maybe I could help her around the house. Whatever you think is good, just tell me."

"Jess, what made you decide to go?"

"Ada, I need to do something big. I need a change in my life. It's time. I'm almost 30 years old and I am living on a couch."

"You won't regret this Jess. I have spent many of my summers there and I have never once regretted it."

"That sounds great. I think I need it. It's time to do something spontaneous. A summer in Greece, who wouldn't want to do that?"

Ada hung up the phone and immediately emailed her Aunt Katerina. She pictured her beautiful Aunt sipping wine in the courtyard next to Jess laughing as Thanos and Nikolas played guitar and told jokes. Ada would show Jess where she first kissed a boy and Thanos could take them out on his boat. Jess would love the sunflower festival and she could probably get her cousin Nikolas to teach Jess to ride a motorcycle as he had taught her. Yes, this would be a fun summer indeed. She couldn't wait.

**An excerpt from Mayalala's new series _Where Roads Turn..._**

Nikolas stepped forward, took her hand and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. "Nice to meet you Yess" he said in his thick accent. His warm lips pressed against her cheek. She felt them linger there a moment too long making her head turn towards him quickly, attempting to push his mouth away. Her face flushed with anger she stared back at him defiantly. He would not win this round.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is related to my other story _Where Roads Turn_ but can also be read on its own. It is simply a story from a different person's perspective.**

They were both exhausted from hours of airplanes, buses, ferries and now her cousin's car. Although Jess leaned her head on the window looking out over the fields smiling, Ada knew she must be as tired as she was. Bone tired.

"Oh my, I don't think I can take another vehicle with an engine today" Jess mumbled sleepily.

Alexandros chuckled from the front seat. "It is a long journey, yes?"

Jess nodded absently.

"I know Jess, we're almost there. Then we can stay on the island all summer without ever leaving it" Ada said reassuringly reaching over to her friend and squeezing her hand.

"That sounds good". Jess sighed to herself.

"My family's home is very comfortable Jess. You will like it. It is filled with memories, family and life."

"From all that Ada has told me, it sounds wonderful. I cannot wait to see it. Do you live there Alexandros?"

"No, I have not lived there since I left for University but it is the center of the Theadorakes family. My brothers and I spend a lot of time there on Sundays and during festival times."

Ada was glad her class didn't start for a few days so they could both recuperate at her Aunt's house. She planned to sleep for hours and hours and hours in her old room with white gauze curtains that always blew in the sea breeze.

There would be a vase near the bed with fresh flowers as well as wash cloths and towels that had dried in the summer sun. The room would smell like lavendar and the desk would still be covered with old photos of her Mom as a baby on the back porch

Then, she planned on seeing him. Her eyes teared up just thinking of how much she missed him. More than she thought was possible to miss a man she had known almost her whole life.

There was something about the familiarity of the land when they got in her cousin's car that made her anxious to drive faster to Katerina's. She was so close.

They hadn't made any plans to meet yet but when she arrived, she knew he would be around, lurking, waiting to find her alone. She blushed running a hand across her cheek.

Her mind went through her clothes in her suitcases wondering what should be the first dress he saw her in. Perhaps the yellow sundress she had made before she left that complimented her caramel skin and dark curls. She remembered the last time she was here, he had joked that she should dress only in giant sunflowers like Polynesians women wearing coconut bikinis. Maybe this year she would, just for him.

How long would they be able to keep it a secret, she wondered. Everyone would be watching. They didn't want them to figure it out yet. Not until they themselves had figured it out. Katerina would know. She always knew.

Hoping to have a confidante this time, she looked over at her friend. A friend to talk it through with is what she needed. She was going to need it to help make the biggest decision of her life. But first she had to sit down and tell her the whole story.

Soon, after they settled, she would. It was only fair. She wanted Jess to have a great summer and getting involved in her little drama probably wouldn't make it very comfortable. Jess was understanding though. And a romantic.

Yes, maybe after they slept, she would tell her.

Ada took a deep breath and put her hand out the window to feel the warm wind on her arm. I am almost there she told herself. It's been a long time.


End file.
